


marked

by owlinaminor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi tentatively lowers his hand, catches a glimpse of Yuu’s expression, and quickly resumes hiding.  “What does this have to do with Daichi?”</p><p>“Oh, he doesn’t think you’ll do it.”  Yuu moves closer, follows Asahi as he tries to out-maneuver, then tilts his head up to whisper in Asahi’s ear, “But I have faith in you.  And I could really use three thousand yen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	marked

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story.

 “Hey.”

Asahi blinks his eyes open, his awareness of the outside world slowly returning.  He and Yuu have been sitting cross-legged on the couch in Yuu’s living room, taking advantage of the lack of other people around for – well, he isn’t sure how long, and he doesn’t plan on looking at a clock any time soon.  Not when there’s _Yuu_ to look at instead, hair ruffled and eyes shining and grin splitting his face as though it belongs there.

“Um,” Asahi says.  _Eloquent as always_.  “What is it?”

Yuu drops his hands from Asahi’s broad shoulders to the couch, then uses them to slide himself forward a few centimeters.  His grin shifts into something less happy, more demonic.  “Give me a hickey.”

“A – a _what?_ ”  Asahi scoots backward so quickly, he nearly falls off.  Yuu sticks out an arm to steady him – reflexes quick as in any game.  He keeps the arm there, holding Asahi’s wrist as the taller boy covers his face with one hand, a valiant effort for sure, but not very effective in hiding the red flush spilling across his cheeks.

“A hickey,” Yuu repeats.  “Come on.  I want to see Daichi freak out.”

Asahi tentatively lowers his hand, catches a glimpse of Yuu’s expression, and quickly resumes hiding.  “What does this have to do with Daichi?”

“Oh, he doesn’t think you’ll do it.”  Yuu moves closer, follows Asahi as he tries to out-maneuver, then tilts his head up to whisper in Asahi’s ear, “But I have faith in you.  And I could really use three thousand yen.”

“ _What_?”  It has been said that tall guys with the strength of mother bears do not squeak.  Whoever said that has clearly never heard Asahi Azumane in distress.  “You _bet_ on this?”

Yuu shrugs.  “I suppose.  If you _must_ call it that.”

Asahi groans, bringing his other hand – still attached by the wrist to one of Yuu’s – up to join the first on his face.  “ _Why?_ ”

“Like I said, I could really use three thousand yen,” Yuu explains.  “And I want to see the expression on Daichi’s face when he realizes you aren’t as innocent and pure as everyone thinks you are.”

“But I _am_ as innocent and pure as everyone thinks I am,” Asahi practically wails.

Yuu reaches up and gently removes Asahi’s hands from his face.  He isn’t smiling any more – instead, he has this intense look on his face, like the one he gets when he’s concentrating very hard during a match.  “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he says quietly.  “But ... I’d like it a lot if you did.  And not just because of the bet.”

Asahi looks at Yuu – at his chin, tilted up, and his neck, long and smooth and pink and – okay.  Okay.  It’s not like Asahi is ever really capable of saying no to Yuu, anyway.

“I’m not sure how,” Asahi admits.

“Oh, well, I can help with that.”  And before Asahi can ask for clarification, Yuu’s moving in – closing his teeth around the skin at the base of Asahi’s neck like a crueler, cleverer shark.  His tongue darts out to contribute, and Asahi is struck, not for the first time, by how perfectly Yuu’s face fits in the hollow of his neck.  Asahi gasps at the sensation – it’s not painful, but new and exciting, thrilling and contagious, like everything Yuu does.

Yuu draws back after a couple last seconds and examines his handiwork.  He grins, then turns his dark eyes on Asahi.  “Get the idea?”

Asahi just stares at him.  “Um.”

“Come on,” Yuu says.  “It’s not hard.  You just have to bite long enough to leave a mark.  But not in a really obvious place, if you can – I don’t want my parents to see – actually, wait –”  Yuu grabs his shirt and yanks it over his head, which honestly does nothing to help Asahi feel any more confident about this situation.

Asahi continues to stare – his eyes are probably boring a hole in his boyfriend by this point.  He wants, he _wants_ , but he’s afraid to close the distance.  What if he hurts Yuu by accident?  What if he does it wrong?  What if he –

“Come _on_.”  Yuu lifts his head, making Asahi’s path as clear as he can.  “What are you, a coward?”

 _Yes._   But he doesn’t want Yuu to think that.

“Okay,” Asahi whispers.  He leans in in in – Yuu’s collarbone is _right there_ , one more centimeter and he’ll be tasting it – but something’s off.  The angle, or maybe the height.  Asahi can’t get closer without twisting his neck uncomfortably, and he’s starting to get a cramp as it is.  He freezes, breath ghosting over Yuu’s skin.

“Are you okay?” Yuu asks.  “Asahi?”

“I can’t reach far down enough,” Asahi says into Yuu’s neck – or, well, the space _above_ Yuu’s neck.  “You’re too short.”

This time, Asahi _does_ fall off the couch.  And this time, it’s not his own fault.

“You’re terrible!” Yuu exclaims, holding out a hand to help his boyfriend back up.  “So tall!  Like a goddamn skyscraper!”

Asahi regains his seat gingerly, checking for pulled muscles.  “Sorry.”

Yuu takes a look at Asahi, and his expression softens.  (He’s never really capable of staying mad at Asahi.  Asahi thanks his lucky stars for that fact every day.)  “It’s okay, really,” he says.  “Look, what if I sat on your lap?  That’d add a few centimeters.”

“Um.”

It’s not exactly a noise of agreement, but it’s still enough for Yuu to clamber up onto Asahi’s lap, legs tightening around Asahi’s back.  And yes, this new closeness presents a whole extra layer of problems for Asahi – _his chest on my chest and his thighs on my back and his butt so close to my crotch –_ but he summons every ounce of willpower in his mind and forces himself to focus.  He can do this.  Yuu believes in him.

“Ready?” Yuu asks.

Asahi tilts his head – and the hollow of Yuu’s neck is at the perfect height now, he has no excuses.  He kisses a spot, then adds his tongue, then finally teeth.  It feels strange, like biting into an eel – but this is no eel, this is Yuu, pulse quick and voice gasping at Asahi’s touch.  This is Yuu.  This is Yuu, brilliant and shining and loyal and strong and hard and soft and loud and sweet and a thousand other things rolled up into one, and yet all _Asahi’s_.  _This is Yuu._

What was once smooth skin is now bright red, red as a ripe strawberry or the blush across Asahi’s face.  Asahi kisses the spot once more and looks up at Yuu.

“How was that?” he asks, voice coming from somewhere low in his throat.

Yuu grabs the sides of Asahi’s face, pulls it up, and kisses him hard.  Asahi grins – this, _this_ is something he’s not in the least afraid to do – and kisses back.

* * *

The next day after practice, Yuu waits in the locker room for Daichi to finish his meeting with Kiyoko-san and Ukai-sensei.  Although waiting is a tame word, for what Yuu’s doing – jumping up and down, talking a mile a minute, as though he hasn’t just finished a long, hard practice.

“What d’you think his face’ll be like?” he asks Asahi.  “How scandalized will our beloved captain be?”

Asahi covers his face with his hands.  “I don’t want to think about it.”

“Don’t want to think about what?” Suga says from the doorway.

Yuu smirks.  “We won the bet.”

“Wait, _we_?”  Asahi looks from Suga to Yuu, like a spectator at a tennis match, only more panicked.  “More people were involved in this?”

“Oh, yeah,” Suga replies.  “There were varying bets, on whether you’d do it and the size of the mark you’d leave if you did.  Daichi was the only one who thought you wouldn’t do it – bless his pure soul.”

“And speaking of our beloved captain, here he comes now.”  Yuu points at the doorway, practically vibrating with excitement.  Daichi takes one step inside and must realize what’s about to happen, because his face turns whiter than a brand new volleyball.

“I can’t watch this,” Asahi groans.  He sprints out of the locker room into the late afternoon sunlight, keeping his head down.  He tries not to listen closely to the conversation happening inside, instead focusing on the clouds ambling slowly across the sky.

A couple of minutes go by without any particularly alarming sounds reaching Asahi’s ears, and then Yuu emerges, triumphant grin on his face and a few bills in his hand.

“Hey,” he says, “dinner’s on me.”

“That’s what you needed three thousand yen for?” Asahi asks, incredulous.

“Actually, it’s five thousand yen.  I won the pot.”  Yuu grins even wider.  “And yeah, of course.  Gotta treat my man right, y’know?”

The collar of Yuu’s shirt is still tugged down, caught in his jacket.  Asahi can just see the edge of a welt poking out, still unabashedly bright red a day later.  A day after Asahi left it there.  He made that mark, with lips and teeth, and anyone who sees it will know, without a doubt, that this incredible person is _taken._

(Asahi still can’t quite believe it – that he’s the person Yuu chose, that he’s invited to bask in the glow of this tiny, powerful star.  And yet, somehow, it happened.  He has a matching mark on his own neck to prove that.)

“Sure,” Asahi says.  He reaches out his hand and Yuu grabs it easily, like receiving a toss.  “So, dinner?”

“Dinner,” Yuu agrees, knotting their fingers together.  “I was thinking pork buns.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at noya's page on the haikyuu wiki while writing this, and I found out that noya and asahi are designed to be character foils - their birthdays and heights are inverse, their personalities are opposite, and their name kanji contrast each other. I think that's beautiful.
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://dadmaxfurymom.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about volleyball nerds.


End file.
